Atlantis Prime
by synbad2
Summary: The Replicators use a different method of destroying Atlantis, causing a miss-jump.  Set Pre/post Season 3 of SGA and during Vector Prime of Starwars
1. The Return Part 1

A/N: This is my first time creating a story by meshing two StarXXXX shows together. The first few chapters will be mostly background stuff before the actual crossover.

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.**

* * *

><p>In the gap between two galaxies, sat a space-station. On one side was the Milky Way and on the other was the Pegasus Irregular Galaxy. The Midway Station was still under construction, but Colonel Sheppard had just finished testing the macro that would allow travel between Atlantis, Midway and the SGC, without the use of a ZPM (ZedPM for McKay).<p>

Now, according to McKay, there was an unknown ship approaching the Midway Station and _Daedalus _at 99.9 PSL.

"So what do we do?" Caldwell asked.

"Ah well, we try to make contact." McKay replied. '_Obviously_' he thought.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Pull up, honk the horn, try and get them to roll down the window." Sheppard replied smiling.

"Nice try, but no."

"What about the hyper-drive? Can't we over take them with that?" Cadwell asked.

"Yes... but they would blow right past us once we dropped back into normal space because our 'Sub-light' engines aren't capable of getting anywhere near the speed of light." McKay explained.

"Then max them out and get as close as we can." Sheppard suggested.

"Hmm... Yeah. That might work. We should be range long enough for some good sensor readings."

"Do it. I'll let Atlantis know your gonna be late." Colonel Caldwell got up to signify that the meeting was over.

As everyone got up to get back to their normal duties, McKay went over to Sheppard. "Did you remember to get any Tim Hortons coffee while you were on Earth? The supply on Atlantis is getting low and I absolutely hate that Starbucks crap."

"I knew I forgot something." Sheppard face-palmed his head. Looking at his friends face, he couldn't keep a straight face. "I'm kidding," A look of relief went through McKay's face. "Its in the jumper. Over 50 cans of the stuff."

* * *

><p>The Daedalus cruised forward along an vector that the unknown was currently headed on. Her sub-light engines were pushed to the maximum.<p>

"Sir, we are getting the most out of the sub-light engines."

"Their gonna fly by us in 3... 2... 1... NOW." McKay said dropping his hand just as an elongated rust colored blur passed the ship.

"Interesting." McKay muttered to himself.

"What?" Cadwell looked at him.

"This can't be."

"What!"

"It's not possible."

"Doctor!" Caldwell exclaimed. "What is it?"

"If these readings are correct... and they might not be..."

"Rodney." Sheppard glanced over at him.

"It's an Ancient warship... Possible Aurora class."

"Who's flying it?"

"I would assume Ancients."

"There hasn't been any Ancients around for over 10,000 years."

McKay just sighed. "Relativity... remember for them only a few years have passed."

"If they left Atlantis 10,000 years ago, how did they get here? A million light-years in the middle of no-where."

"Maybe their hyper-drive conked out and they were force to continue at as close to light-speed as possible. They might even have a ZedPM or two to give them the power that they need for sustaining this speed for so long." He hesitated. "We need to send them a message before they get out of range. Something like 'We are humans from Earth, currently living in Atlantis...' Yadda yadda yadda..." He flicked his hand every time he said 'yadda'.

"Why don't we just ask them to slow down..." Sheppard suggested.

A sensor beeped. "Colonel Caldwell. The unidentified vessel is slowing down."

Everyone save for McKay looked at Sheppard. "Maybe they heard me." He said.

"No. They saw us. They're not just slowing down. They're slamming on the breaks at something like 27 G's. It'll take some time before we are able to match velocities..."

A flickering appeared just ahead of the bridge crew. A woman in her late 30's stood in front of them. "_Unknown vessel. I'm Captain Helia of the Lantian warship _Tria." McKay and Sheppard both approached the hologram. "_Our ship has suffered damage. We have scanned your vessel and determined that it is capable of hyperspace travel. We've begun deceleration maneuvers. Will you render assistance in the form of hyperspace_ _transport_?"

McKay started to speak but was cut off by Colonel Caldwell.

"This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Earth vessel Daedalus." Helia looked surprised at the word 'Earth'. "It would be an honor to render assistance in any way we possibly can." Helia nodded and the hologram flickered out.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Two warships, one Ancient and one Tau'ri, rested side by side in the vast emptiness that lies between galaxies.

"Colonel Sheppard, you may launch the Jumper anytime that you wish."

It was Rodney's idea to travel to the _Tria _in a Jumper. He thought it best if the Alterans on board see one of their vessels. He turned to Sheppard and said, "We gonna meet Ancients, I mean flesh and blood Ancients, who know what everything is and how everything works..."

"Rodney, sit down." He sat. "Daedalus, this is Jumper 1. See you in a few hours." "_What do you mean by hours Colonel_?" "I have McKay with me. That should tell you everything." Rodney just glared at Sheppard as the Jumper exited the hanger bay on the side of the Daedalus.

Swinging the Jumper around, they flew toward the beast that was an Alteran warship. Slowly, more details came into to focus. "Look at that." McKay pointed to a long gash in the side of the vessel. "They were defiantly in a major battle with the Wraith. I mean only Wraith plasma weapons could do that much damage. Other then ours of course." The Daedalus was equipped with 4 plasma beam cannons that were reverse engineered from the ones that the Asgard equipped the Prometheus with. The plasma cannons had already proved themselves extremely effective against the Wraith during the siege of Atlantis.

"_Tria_, this is Jumper 1. Permission to land in your hanger bay."

"Granted. 'Portanavis 1' proceed to the hanger."

McKay and Sheppard looked at each other. _Portanavis._ McKay was puzzled.

"Maybe 'Portanavis' is what Puddle Jumpers are actually called. But I'm staying with Jumper."

* * *

><p>AN: That's chapter 1. Guesses for 'Portanavis' welcome. Please review. Flames will be used to heat the house.


	2. The Return Part 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Here is the second chapter, Starwars will be coming into play in chapter 3. I had to fit something like 3 different episodes into this one chapter, that is why it is so long. Fair Warning, there are a lot of Time Skips in this one.

A/N 2: For some reason, I couldn't play my Atlantis DVD's for speaking content… Thank god for transcripts on the internet.

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Tria_, this is Jumper 1. Permission to land in your hanger bay."_

_"Granted. 'Portanavis 1' proceed to the hanger."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lantea<strong>

**~36 hours later~**

* * *

><p>The setting sun on Lantea lit the city of Atlantis with a golden hue as the <em>Daedalus <em>emerged from hyperspace towing the three kilometer long Aurora-class _Tria_. As the larger ship settled into a geostationary orbit, the _Daedalus _desending into the atmosphere to land on the Eastern Pier. The _Tria _was indeed equipped with a ZPM and Captain Helia allowed it to be transferred over to the _Daedalus_ so that it could tow the larger _Tria _back to Atlantis. As the _Daedalus _descended, Captain Helia approached the bridge window. "Atlantis. I never thought I would see her again."

"You left from here?" McKay asked, still in shock that he was speaking to an Ancient.

"No. We were on a mission when word came that our people had sunk Atlantis and left for Terra... uh Earth. We gathered up some cargo and were about to leave when we got ambushed by four of their hives. We managed to destroy two of them but a third got a lucky shot that got through our shields and grazed several key systems. The hyper-drive failed and you know the rest."

"What was your cargo?" Sheppard asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I hate to cut in," Colonel Cadwell said, "but we are just about to land."

Captain Helia turned around as Atlantis grew in the window. The radio crackled. "Daedalus_, this is Weir. Welcome back to Atlantis. Go ahead and land in your usual spot_." "Roger that Atlantis. We have a few guests as you can tell from the ship in orbit." "_We noticed that. We'll meet in the Gate Room. Atlantis out_." Cadwell turned to McKay, Sheppard and Captain Helia. "We will beam you into Atlantis rather that have you walk all the way over."

Captain Helia looked over at Atlantis as the Daedalus slowly landed. "Let me get something from the cabin you let me use, then we can go." Turning around, she quickly left the bridge.

McKay looked at Sheppard and asked, "What do you think it is?" Sheppard just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan walked a corridor with in Atlantis. "They were battle-scarred and already well on their way to Earth, when their hyper-drive finally gave out on them. They thought it best to continue forward, rather than proceed back." Weir replied to Ronon's unasked question after they stepped out of a transport chamber.<p>

"And how many survivors?" Ronon asked.

"Just over 150." Weir answered.

"Word has already begun to spread among my people. They belived that this return was foretold." They enter the gate room. "That it marks a turning in the war."

Weir was about to say something when Chuck spoke up. "Dr. Weir, the _Daedalus_ is ready to beam over our people and the Ancient delegation."

"Thank you." She replied, subconsciously adjusting her uniform.

A bright flash of light filled the gate room just in front of the star gate. Once the flare died down, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, and four Ancients stood where there was no-one before. The two groups stood there for a second, then started to slowly walk towards each other.

"Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla; this is Helia, Captian of the Alteran ship _Tria_." Sheppard stated with a flourish of a hand.

"It is an honor to meet you." Weir said to Helia. Turning to Ronon and Teyla she said, "This is Ronon Dex," Ronon nodded, "and Teyla Emmagan." Teyla also nodded.

"Thank you, and from what I'm told, you've done a remarkable job preserving our city." Helia said. Turning to her companions, she introduces them. "This is Janas, Trelin, and Talus."(1)

"We did what we could with what we had." Weir replied.

"Your people have told me what you had to go through these past few years, and I am shocked by what has occurred." Helia smiled and stretched out a hand, palm down. Suddenly, a console raised up from the floor directly beneath her hand. Instantly, Ronon snatched out his blaster and aims at it. "Don't worry, I am just giving you a gift that will greatly benefit your people. All that we ask is that you integrate us back into the city." She touched the top of the console, which opened up along the sides, revealing a multitude of crystals. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small clear crystal (about the same size of a Gameboy cartridge) and inserted it into an empty slot near the top. Touching the top of the console again, it quickly sank back down into the floor.

"What was that?" Rodney asked, his curiosity peaking.

Suddenly all the screens (but none of the laptops) around the Control Room flickered as new data was integrated with the city systems. Then the power that the ZPM was putting out dropped by 2 percent. Startled, Chuck tried to find out where the power was being routed to. "Doctor Weir, about 2 percent of our total power was just re-routed to a room near the bottom of the main tower."

"Wait," Rodney said after rushing to the control room. "That room is the main drone storage room… but that means…"

"That is correct Doctor McKay. That is one of our gifts to the Atlantis Expedition."

"Can someone explain to me what you're all talking about?" Sheppard said as he tried to make sense of the commotion.

"The city is making drones. At the rate its going, we should be at full capacity in 4 days, and that is after we replenish the _Tria's_ supply." Helia looked surprised at this, she wasn't expecting drones for the _Tria_.

"What about repairs for the _Tria_?" Helia asked the woman that she introduced as Janas. Janas stood 5'4" with a slim build. She wore her snow white hair in long tresses that reached just beyond her shoulders.

"Well, with the Tau'ri's permission, I could modify a transporter to create a Energy-Matter converter to speed up the repairs."

Rodney looked absolutely stunned. "Follow me to my lab. We can start right away."

"Looks like Rodney found a new friend." Sheppard said as he watched the two of them walk quickly down a hall towards McKay's lab. Silently he asked Talus, "What does Portanavis mean anyway?"

"Gateship." Seeing the look of disbelief on Sheppard's face Talus explained. "It's a ship that goes though a gate, therefore Gateship."

"You have got to be kidding." Sheppard muttered to himself.

"Well, it was better than 'Lacunadesul' or Puddle Jumper. (2)"

Sheppard just banged his head on a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Lantea<strong>

**~ 14 days later ~**

* * *

><p>Repairs to the <em>Tria<em> were almost finished, much to the delight of Atlantis. The matter converter was mounted onto the bottom of one of the puddle-jumpers and every pass that the Jumper made, the plasma gashes that the Wraith had inflicted on the _Tria_ 10,000 years ago disappeared as new armor appeared. Rodney and Janas also equipped the _Tria_ with 6 Plasma beam cannons (4 facing forwards on rotating turrets and 2 to the rear), as well as 50 M-995 Glaive Kinetic Impact Weapon modules. No one on Atlantis ever told McKay exactly what Portanavis meant and as long as he never asked, they would never tell.

Chuck was in the control room with one of the Alterans when the long-range sensor picked up a contact. Not too worried, Chuck glanced over at it. _It's probably just a Wraith vessel passing by_, he thought as he brought up the details. Looking at the data, his face lost all color. _Oh shit_, he thought as he activated the intercom. "Dr. Weir to the Control room."

A few minutes later, Dr. Weir and Captain Helia arrived from the mess hall. "What is it Chuck?"

"Long range sensors just picked up an Aurora-class vessel heading in our direction. It came from the replicator home world. It'll be here in just under 3 days."

"Well, I guess we can put McKay and Janas' plan into action then. Dial the SGC and let them know that we need about 15 ARG crystals ready for pickup in a day."

"Yes ma'am." He turned 180 degrees around and then again to face Elizabeth and Helia. "Ahh, which plan was that again?" His confusion was well founded. In the two weeks since the Alterans were integrated into the Atlantis team, Janas and Rodney had conceived a great many plans, one of which was giving a hyper-drive to a Jumper. They just needed to solve the power issues. For some reason they could only get enough power for a 2000 light-year jump before the entire thing would short out.

"Well, they figured it was only a matter of time before the Replicators went after us again, and since the only way to get here is by ship, they decided on a plan that would; a) stop the Replicators from attacking, and b) allow us to access another ship." Helia explained. Chuck nodded and set about his tasks as Trelin punched in the symbols for Earth.

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Weir asked Helia as they headed over to her office.

Before answering, Helia sat down in one of the chairs that sat along the wall of Dr. Weir's office. "Honestly, I don't know. We never thought to disrupt the bond between nanites, rendering them inert."

Weir smiled. "Well we know, from experience, that the ARG weapons work. I meant the whole turning Atlantis' shield into a giant energy pulse weapon."

"That, I don't know. Janas is just like her brother was. Reckless and always thinking up new plans."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<br>**

**~ 1 day later ~**

* * *

><p>The ARG crystals had arrived at Atlantis via Jumper earlier in the day. 15 short blue crystals sat in separate boxes as McKay showed the 9 people what to do. "Atlantis has ten of these emitters with which it creates the city's shields. So when we interface the crystals with those of the shield emitters, we should be able to trigger a massive anti-Replicator wave. Janas and I will be up at the top of the central tower adding a Pulse Generator that will push the wave outwards rather that have it coarse through the city. We have already installed one on each pier, so one is all that remains. Now, I need to show you how to do this, so listen carefully. You slide out the crystal tray and place the crystal in the third slot from the right. Third symbol from the left activates the crystal tray. Clear on that? Good."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 hours later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rodney, all of the ARG crystals have been placed and the pulse generator is functioning properly. Should we attempt a trial run?" Janas asked as she caught up with McKay in the mess hall located on the West Pier.<p>

"No, we shouldn't. The crystals that we are using cannot take too much energy more than once. Basically it is a one-shot attempt. Either it works or it doesn't."

"I see. Well, we will find out if it works or not in about 2 days. Captain Helia is going move the Tria to the asteroid belt tomorrow, so the Replicators don't notice it. She's requesting your Colonel Sheppard to join her… just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>Lantea<br>**

**~ 2 days later ~**

* * *

><p>The Replicator Aurora-class vessel emerged from hyperspace and quickly closed in on the planet. Rodney nervously kneaded his hands together. "I sure hope this works." He said.<p>

"How close is close enough?" Weir asked as she watched the Replicator ship close on the planet. "It is almost in geostationary orbit."

"Okay. Activate the shield." Janas said. Milliseconds after Trelin pressed the crystal, energy was transferred from the two ZPMs (3) and consolidated on the far outer edge of the city, wrapping around until the entire city was surrounded. Then, the energy started to extend upwards creating a protective dome that not even a plasma beam weapon could penetrate. Well it would have, expect the energy had a different set of properties. The moment the dome was complete, the pulse generator activated pushing the energy outwards at a tremendous pace. The pulse-wave washed over the Replicator controlled Aurora vessel, completely by-passing the shields that were engaged the moment the Replicators detected the energy wave. The moment the pulse-wave touched the Replicators, they disintegrated into, what looked like, piles of ash. The whole sequence took only ten seconds from start to finish.

"Ha! It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Rodney… Amazing." Weir said.

"Well, it was a group effort." He replied as he sagged into a chair in relief.

Janas checked her sensors. "The ship is drifting… I'm reading no signs of any functioning Replicators."

A second hyperspace window opened and disgorged another Aurora-class vessel. Everyone swore until a hologram of Captain Helia appeared in the control room. "_So I take it it worked_?"

"That is correct Captain. You may send over a boarding party to claim the prize." Weir said, fully relieved that it was just the _Tria_ and not another Replicator vessel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tria<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This is Jumper 04 launching." Colonel Sheppard radioed the <em>Tria<em>. He was leading the team to secure the former Replicator Aurora-class vessel that was currently drifting in orbit. He, Ronon, and 4 Alterans were chosen to secure a vessel that had nobody on it… _well better safe than sorry_ he thought. Quickly crossing the short distance between the two massive vessels, he entered one of the landing bays near the middle. The shield had thankfully lowered itself the moment the Replicators had 'died'. How it did that was anybodys guess, but John was thankful for it. After parking the Jumper and repressurizing the bay, he and his group exited the Jumper. "Ronon, you take two and head forward. I'll take the other two and head towards the bridge." Ronon nodded and headed off towards the front of the vessel. Sheppard started towards the bridge, kicking a pile of dead Replicator every so often. Eventually he, Delim and Delan (brothers) reached the bridge.

"Looks like the pulse worked perfectly." Delim said as he brought the power back online. "What the…"

"What's wrong?" asked Sheppard.

"Nothing is wrong, it is just the amount of power this vessel has. Let me check something." Crossing to another station on the other side of the bridge, Delim brought up a power chart. "I thought so. This vessel is equipped with, what you call, ZPMs."

"How many are we talking about here?"

"Ten." Was all that Delim said before Sheppard's jaw hit the floor.

"TEN? Just what systems are they tied into?"

"Lets see, there are 4 hooked up to the weapons, 4 more providing power to the shields, and 2 hooked up to the sub-light engines."

"We should thank the Replicators for giving us such a fine gift." Delan said.

"Don't say that too loudly, but I have too agree with you. Contact Atlantis and _Tria_." Delim nodded, pressed a few holographic keys then nodded again. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. The vessel is empty. Let Rodney know that it worked perfectly." "_That is excellent news John. Does the vessel have a name_?" "No, but I have an idea for one." "_Go ahead_." "In honor of the _Aurora_, the first vessel of this class that we found last year, I dub this vessel _Borealis_. You might want to break out the champagne when you hear the other bit of good news." "_What's that_?" "This vessel has TEN ZPMs on board."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

**~ 1 day later ~**

* * *

><p>"Imagine what we can do with this many ZedPMs at our disposal!" Rodney said.<p>

"Yes, well, Earth is going to get at least 5 of them." Rodney started to sputter, but Weir beat him to the punch. "Earth needs one for the outpost, and another for the SGC. Also, one for each Daedalus-class vessels."

Rodney looked at her confused. "Earth only has two BC-304 vessels. The _Daedalus_ and the _Odyssey_, so what is the fifth ZedPM for?"

"The _Apollo_ should be ready in about 2 months time, so it will also be getting a ZPM."

"But… But…"

"Rodney, the _Tria_ and the _Borealis_ are going to keep a ZPM, and Atlantis will be getting the rest. Atlantis will be at full power for the first time in almost 10,000 years, with a backup as well." Janas said, instantly soothing Rodney's ego.

"We could have used her when we first got here." Sheppard noted to Weir after watching how easily Janas calmed Rodney.

* * *

><p><strong>SGC<strong>

**~ 1 days later ~**

* * *

><p>"<em>UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION.<em>" The alarms of the SGC started to blare. Rushing into the control room, General Hank Landry looked at the gate technician on duty. "What have you got Oakes?"

"Sir, we are getting radio message."

"Go ahead."

"_Earth, this is Atlantis_."

General Landry picked up the microphone and said, "Atlantis, this is Landry. What can we do for you?" "_It's not what you can do for us, its what we can do for you. Can you disengage the iris?_" Confused, Landry nodded to Oakes who placed his hand on a scanner. Recognizing the pattern, the computer opened the Trinium-Titanium iris blocking the event horizon of the Stargate. "The door is open Atlantis. You may come through when you are ready."

"Thank you." The event horizon rippled as 5 people stepped through the gate. Sheppard, Lorne, and three Alterans made their way up to the conference room as Landry stepped forth to meet them. "Sorry General," Sheppard said, "but we just came to drop somethings off." He, as well as everyone else, lifted the case that he was carrying and placed it on the table. He opened his case and revealed the ZPM to Landry. What started as a stammering question quickly turned into the imitation of a fish, as Landry just opened and closed his mouth several times at the sight of not one, but five ZPMs. Each case was clearly marked with an a single word; Antarctica, SGC, Daedalus, Odyssey, and Apollo.

"H… How?"

"You can thank the Replicators. We got them when we took their ship."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

**~ 90 days later ~**

* * *

><p>The past month-and-a-half had gone by rather quickly. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as living on a floating city, in the middle of an ocean, in a galaxy 3 million light-years from home could be. There were occasional hiccups that were resolved fairly quickly, and often with great results. One such 'hiccup' occurred when Rodney got hit by a stream of energy that resulted in boosting his IQ and his ego to new heights. While it had almost killed him, he and Janas were able to solve the power problem in the hyper-drive capable Jumper. While not as fast as one would expect, it could still reach speeds of about 2000 light-years per hour with a range of 400,000 light-years before the vacuum batteries died. Thankfully, Janas had the insight of putting 2 spare batteries in the Jumper… just in case(4). The Alterans had also, quite literally, thrown a device into the ocean. Rodney had a fit until he was told what it apparently did. The creation of explosive tumors. Why a device like that was even created no one knew, but Janas had a sneaky suspicion that her brother had something to do with it. (5)<p>

The SGC had also allowed families of current expedition members to join their loved ones on-board Atlantis. Almost all the families were now together once again after being separated from them for over 2 years.

The _Borealis'_ refit was almost finished. McKay and Janas again equipped it with 6 Plasma Beam Cannons [PBC] (4 on rotating turrets and 2 to the rear), as well as 50 M-995 Glaive Kinetic Impact Weapon modules. They had discovered that the _Borealis_ was also equipped with 2 forward firing beam weapons that were almost twice as powerful as the Plasma cannons. They also retro-fitted a PBC to the hyperspace capable Jumper… not that it needed it. They did it just to see if they could.

"Everyone, tomorrow is going to be a mandatory day off." Weir said at the conclusion of a weekly staff meeting. "Please pass it on to your departments. I know the majority of you have stuff to do, I am just asking for one day. After that you can do as you please." She smiled at the reactions that that one announcement made. Dr. Heightmeyer had been suggesting it to Weir for the past few days and Elizabeth thought it was a good idea, it helped a bit that tomorrow was Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

**1:00 pm**

* * *

><p>"I know what I'm going to do today." John said with a grin as he picked up his golf bag and started walking toward a transporter. He and Doctor James Watson had set up a small driving range right beside the water on the east pier. Entering the transporter, he was just about to shut the door when Doctor Watson caught up to him.<p>

"You planning on hitting the 'green'?" Watson asked with a smile.

"You know it. Never have had much time for it lately." John replied closing the door and pressing the appropriate location on the city transport map. After exiting the transporter, he and Watson walked up to two small patches of AstroTurf and propped up their golf bags. Buckets of balls were already waiting for them beside the turf. He had asked Carson if he wanted to play, but Carson was on his way to the mainland to do some fishing in a lake not far from the Athosian settlement.

"Wasn't Ronon supposed to be joining us?" Watson asked as he selected a club from his bag.

"Ronon said that he will be along. He had something to do first." John said with a smile. He knew exactly what Ronon had planned but he wasn't going to say anything. Selecting a 3-wood, John whacked a ball far out into the ocean.

"Nice shot." Noted Watson.

"Thank you, Jim. It was pretty nice, though, huh?"

Watson teed up his shot and whacked his ball out towards the ocean. Suddenly a bolt of red energy darted past hitting his ball mid-flight. The golf ball exploded as John started to laugh. "What the?" Watson stated as he looked around. A bit of movement catches his eye and he turns to see Ronon standing about 40 feet away with his blaster out.

"What? I need to practice." Ronon said. John smiled and turned to Watson.

"Look at it this way. At least we won't be polluting the ocean with golf-balls anymore."

"I suppose your right, just don't say PULL when you hit a ball…" he trails off when he sees the look in John's eye. "Why did I say that…" He shakes his head.

"Sheppard. Don't. Say. It. I don't want any warning."

"Okay. Okay. I won't say anything." Sheppard quickly raises his hands in mock-surrender.

* * *

><p><strong>Mainland<strong>

**~ Same time ~**

* * *

><p>"Is this the place, Carson?" A man in his mid-twenties asked. Nel Kylex had joined Beckett on the fishing trip mainly because Carson didn't want to fly the Jumper. Kylex stood 6'1" with pitch-black hair that went mid-way down his back, usually in a braid. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, almost like an emerald.<p>

"Aye lad. This is the lake that Halling told me about."

Kylex set the Jumper down right beside a SGA tent. After opening the back, Halling and his son Jinto stepped up to meet them. "Fair day." He greeted.

"Fair day indeed." Replied Carson, "It has been a while since I last went fishing." He started to pull some fishing gear out of the Jumper. Halling put up his hand and stopped Carson.

"That equipment is too small for the fish here." He said. "The fish that are in this lake weigh well over 300 pounds, some reaching over 500." Carson just looked amazed.

"So how do you catch them?"

"I know how I would catch one." Replied Kylex. Carson looked over at him as he pointed to a winch mounted on the bottom of the Jumper. (6)

"That might work." Jinto said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

**~ 2 hours later ~**

* * *

><p>Delim and Delan both exited the transporter on the East Pier. They had heard about this game of golf and wanted to learn what it was.<p>

_CRACK_. _Crack_. Both brothers jumped at the sounds.

"Nice shot Ronon." A voice in the distance said. "I didn't think you would hit that one."

"Well its not my fault that it sliced to the right." Complained Sheppard. He noticed Delim and Delan standing off to the side. "What can we do for you?" he asked.

"We just want to know about this game of golf." Delim said as Delan nodded. "So that's the sport? You just hit a little ball as far as you can before someone blows it up?"

John, Watson and Ronon look at each other and then start to laugh. "Not at all. Let us explain." 30 minutes later, Delim nods in understanding. "Okay I think I understand now. Ronon Dex just wanted to practice shooting a small moving object so he used your driving range as a shooting range."

"In a nutshell… yeah, that about sums it up."

"I see." Said Delan, then shading his eyes with his arm, he asked, "What is that?" He pointed towards the mainland. A small dot appeared with a slightly larger dot just below it. As it came closer, they could see that it was Jumper with two massive fish hanging below it. Sheppard's radio crackled. "_Atlantis, this is Carson. We got supper. Please let the mess hall know._"

"Looks like Carson had a successful fishing trip." Sheppard laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

**5:00 pm**

* * *

><p>Supper on that day was provided by Carson's little fishing trip mainly because the fish that he and Kylex had caught weighed a combined total of 780 pounds. After cleaning, gutting, and storing the fish, the main mess-hall decided that the menu would be Fish and Chips. Carson sat down next to John, Ronon, and Teyla with a plate full of fish, chips, and tarter sauce.<p>

"Using the winch to fish, that was some very clever thinking Carson." John said.

"Yes, well it was Kylex's idea to use the winch. We just dropped the hook and cable down near a deep section and waited. We got our first bite after 10 minutes. We caught a total of 4 fish within 2 hours of starting. We took the other two, which were a lot smaller, to the Athosian settlement, then continued back here."

"Well, I took the photo of you and Kylex standing beside the two fish once you landed on the pier and sent it General O'Neill with a card that said 'Wish you were here.'" Elizabeth said as she joined the group. Everyone laughed when they heard that. O'Neill loved to fish, but never seemed to catch anything worth bragging about. The fact that his pond had no fish could be one of the reasons, but no one knew for certain.

* * *

><p>AN I have to stop it there. Funny thing is, I absolutely HATE to write. In fact, I almost failed English 30 when it came to writing, and yet here I am writing fan-fiction. So don't get your hopes up for more chapters of similar length, they may or may not be this long. I just promised a reader that **Star Wars** will appear in chapter 3 and I aimed to keep that promise. Next Chapter: **Nova**

If you have read my other stories, you would know that Nel Kylex appears in most of them. He is my main OC. Also if you can't figure out who Janas' brother is… No cyber-cookie for you.

You may have noticed that I don't italicize Atlantis. That is because, in my mind, it is not a vessel. Only when Atlantis is flying will I italicize it.

(1) After reading the transcripts for **'The Return Part 2'**, I realized that this was the name of a Replicator but since the Replicator Talus is dead… Talus shall remain an Alteran.

(2) For all my Latin, I am using Google translate. Latin for Puddle Jumper is **Lacuna Desultor**, but seeing as this is my story, I just shortened it to **Lacunadesul.**

(3) Maybe I should note that Rodney never depleted their ZPM in **'McKay and Mrs. Miller'**

(4) Episode **'Tao of Rodney'**

(5) Device from **'Sunday'**… never did like that episode

(6) Fishing with a Jumper… I got the idea from a Futurama episode.


	3. Nova

A/N: As I wrote this chapter, I realized that I would have to unfortunately kill a minor character that appeared in 'Echoes'. Yes this is a short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise.

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lantea<strong>

**~ 14 days later ~**

* * *

><p>High above Lantea, a hyperspace window opened, depositing the Daedalus-class vessel <em>Apollo<em>. Colonel Abraham (Abe) Ellis stood up in shock as he came face to face (figuratively) with an Aurora-class vessel. "EVADE!" He yelled to his helmswoman. Major Star Fox quickly rolled the _Apollo_ to the left, barrel rolling out of the way. _Where did that come from?_ He asked himself as his ship evened out. The sub-space radio crackled. '_Sorry about that _Apollo_. We weren't expecting you to arrive right in front of the _Borealis.' Sheppard said over the speakers. "Is that the vessel that was traveling to Earth a few months ago?" Ellis asked. '_Nope, you're thinking of the _Tria_. This is the vessel that we 'took' from the Replicators when they tried attacking Atlantis."_

The _Borealis_ was a 'gift' from the Replicators when they tried to take Atlantis earlier in the year. The reason why the Atlantis Expedition called it a gift was because of all the Zero Point Modules that they had found on board. The _Borealis_ had 10 ZPMs on board when the AR Pulse hit the vessel causing all the Replicators to literally fall to pieces.

'Apollo_, this is Weir. You made good time on your first trip here_.' Dr. Elizabeth Weir radioed from Atlantis. "Thank you Doctor. We have your supplies in our cargo hold. Since winter is coming, General O'Neill decided to send you about one ton of hot chocolate." He commented causing Weir to laugh over the radio. '_It may be winter on Earth, but it is early summer here. He got his dates mixed up, but we will take it anyway_.' "Pleasantries aside, we have a bit of a problem," Colonel Ellis said. "On our way here, we did a fly-by the Replicator homeworld. They are building ships, a lot of ships. The current thinking is that they are going to make a run at Earth. We need Doctors McKay and Zelanka to complete a weapon system that was incomplete when we left. There was no reason to have it ready when we left." '_Is it really that bad_?' asked Dr. McKay from _Tria_, where he and Janas were equipping an Energy-Matter (EM) converter onto another Jumper. "Tell me, Doctor; are over 50 Aurora-class vessels with an unlimited number of ZPMs to be considered bad?" '_I'll be right there_.' McKay replied, sounding defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuras<strong>

**~ 3 days later ~**

* * *

><p>The <em>Apollo<em> dropped out of hyperspace into a low orbit over M7R-227 (Asuras). Once the radiation from the hyperspace window disappeared Colonel Ellis stood up from the command chair and said, "Launch the Horizon."

The weapon system known as Horizon dropped out of the bomb bay. Once it was clear of the ship, Horizon fired it main rocket and headed downwards towards the planet. As it reached the upper atmosphere, the nose cone began to glow red. It powered onward, reaching the lower atmosphere within seconds, and then the nose cone blew off, revealing the ten weapons inside. Horizon was originally designed to hold six warheads and four decoys, but the sheer number of vessels that were being built meant that all ten bays were needed. Horizon's rockets burned out and the ten weapons deployed, spreading out in all directions as they headed for their targets. As they cleared the clouds, the missiles rained down on the Replicator home. Several massive explosions occurred, dust and debris rising into the atmosphere. Mushroom clouds begin to rise from ten locations on the planet's surface. On the surface, just before the last missile hit the ground, a group of Replicators looked up as a high pitched scream reached them. The missile exploded with a force rivalling that of a meteor. Each warhead had a modified Mk. 8 warhead wrapped in a thick layer of weaponized naquadah. The Replicators and the surrounding construction yard that housed 9 unfinished Aurora-class vessels vanished as the high-pressure wave smashed into them, parts of the cityscape ripped clean to the ground as the shockwave tore across the planet.

"Drahý Bože…" Zelenka muttered as he watched the devastation that was unfolding on the planets surface. The _Apollo_ shuddered as it once again jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>M7R-227<strong>

**~ 1 hour after attack ~**

* * *

><p>"We know it was the humans occupying Atlantis that attacked our planet, destroying all that we have built in the past 2 months." Oberoth said as he and several other Replicators sat at a conference table on Asuras. "We must destroy them. It is time to build and launch the Z-014 weapon."<p>

Obadiah, Oberoth's 'brother' sat beside him with a gleam in his eye. "I have a better idea." He said smiling. "The Z-014 is a good idea, but it is too subtle. If you really want to destroy them, destroy not just Atlantis, but the entire system as well. We will no longer need to fear the Alterans or the Lanteans ever again."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Questioned one of the council Replicators, as she looked over at Obadiah. It was rare that anyone dared to correct Oberoth.

"When the humans were first here, we probed their minds. One of the humans, a Dr. McKay, I believe it was, had knowledge of how to detonate a star. All that is required is a black hole and two stargates."

"Very well brother, we will try your method."

* * *

><p><strong>9 light-minutes from Lantea<strong>

**~ 1 day after attack ~**

* * *

><p>A brief hyperspace window opened as it disgorged a small object. Consisting of just a hyperdrive, which was discarded immediately, a shield system, power core and a stargate, the object quickly entered the star's corona sphere. As it entered the star, the shield flared to life with a blue tinge. Then, the gate was dialled remotely from another gate. This gate was located at the other end of the galaxy at a black hole known to the Travellers as 'Pit of Despair'. Ever-so-slowly, the gate made its way down towards its destiny.<p>

* * *

><p>In the control room of Atlantis, Chuck was working on a report when one of the display screens started to scroll Ancient text. Looking up, he called over Trelin, who was sitting at one of the consoles. "Excuse me, Trelin. But can you have a look at this? I'm afraid that I cannot read Ancient very well."<p>

Trelin stood up and looked over at the display. "It seems that Atlantis' sensors have picked up an unknown object inside the sun."

* * *

><p>"So what is it?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he and Ronon entered the control room. Both were dressed in workout clothes; Sheppard also had, what looked like, bruises on his arms and legs. Evidently they had been sparring in one of the workout rooms.<p>

"We are not quite sure," answered Trelin. "We are attempting to adjust the sensors so that they can get through the corona sphere. The radiation is interfering with the scans."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Rodney said horrified, as he looked at the results of the scans.

"What's wrong?" asked Weir.

"This is bad. Very, very, bad."

"RODNEY!" He looked up as Weir shouted his name. "What is wrong?"

"There is a stargate inside the sun. And it is active." He murmured. "The only time, which I can recall, that a stargate was located inside a star, is when Sam blew up a star in order to destroy Apophis." He looked up at the stunned faces of everyone. "We are in deep trouble."

"But who could it have been?" asked Ellis from the _Apollo_.

"We did just nuke the Replicators, so I would assume that they are the cause of this." answered Weir.

"Well, I hope so."

"You _hope_ so?" asked Sheppard, sounding a bit surprised.

"Well, otherwise, we've been discovered by _yet_ _another_ super-powerful enemy that wants nothing more than to destroy us."

"So, can't we just destroy the gate?" asked Ronon as he leaned against a console.

"That would be ideal, but the gate is too far within the star to destroy it. Anything that goes in will not be coming out."

"How long do we have?" asked Trelin.

"If it is the Replicators, then we are in luck. They would be using a superior shielding system than Sam had back in the Milky Way. The one she had available to her was a Goa'uld designed shield, which was far inferior to Ancient, or rather Alteran, designed shields." Rodney replied as he entered data on the scans. "It looks like we have about 14 hours until the shield fails, then 3 hours till the nova."

* * *

><p>"Look, <em>Apollo<em> and _Daedalus_ can both land on Atlantis. The primary piers are capable of landing vessels up to 500 meters in length. Atlantis will automatically adjust the docking clamps to hold down the ships while in hyperspace." Rodney explained to both Ellis and Caldwell, as Trelin gave permission for the launch of every available jumper to head to the Athosian settlement. Teyla had already explained the circumstances to Halling and he had understood. Everything that they could pack was ready and waiting. The crops were another thing. They were ready to be harvested, but to do it manually would take too long. Thankfully, they still had access to a Wraith beaming device. Janas had modified it to pull up crops rather than people, and Sheppard was making runs in a jumper outfitted with the device. It took awhile, but after 14 hours of flying, all the crops were harvested and placed in the large cargo holds on the south pier.

Beep, beep, beep. An alarm started going off in the control room. "What is that?" asked Weir as she ran up the stairs in the gate room.

"That is the alarm for the gate's shields." Trelin replied as she checked the sensors. He was right. The shield surrounding the stargate inside the sun had broken down, causing the black hole to siphon stellar matter from the sun. "We've only got 3 hours till the sun explodes." He said grimly. "I just hope we can get everything done in time." In the distance, Weir could see both the _Apollo_ and the _Daedalus_ making their way towards the cities primary piers where the docking clamps were located.

* * *

><p><strong>Chair room<strong>

**~ T minus 30 minutes ~**

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess its show time." Sheppard said as he and Rodney stood in the Chair room.<p>

"You sure you can do this?" Rodney asked as he looked at a computer tablet.

"Fly the city?"

"What else could I possible be talking about?"

"I flew a V22 Osprey once."

"Was it as big as a city?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Well, you had to use your hands and feet with that one. This one, you just have to sit down and think … 'Fly.'"

"Okay then. Why don't you just get in the Chair and start your pre-flight."

Rodney started to leave the room, as John sat down in the Chair, which instantly lighted up as it detected the ATA gene in the operator. Rodney stopped and turned back to him. "I'm going to go up to the Control Room with Elizabeth and Zelenka will monitor output from the ZedPM room." He turned away, and then back again, looking a little awkward. "And, uh, good luck."

"You too." Sheppard replied as he leaned back in the Chair which reclined.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

**~ T minus 12 minutes ~**

* * *

><p>In the distance, as Atlantis raised her shield and powered up her engines, Sam started a song of farewell to McKay. His entire pod knew what was going to happen; everyone just sank to the bottom, as Sam's song circled the planet.<p>

_As you fly away, my friend_

Atlantis rose, its thrusters propelling the city upwards. Ocean boiled as the thrusters heat hit the surface, vapour rising upwards.

_I hope that this, is not the end_

Atlantis broke the atmosphere, just as the sun, 9 minutes away, exploded, causing the star to expand at nearly the speed of light.

"Sheppard! We got less than 9 minutes to engage the hyperdrive." Called Rodney as the sun exploded.

_Of all the adventures that you have_

"I know Rodney." Sheppard said as he brought the stardrive online. "We just need to clear the planet. I will open a window of all three ships as well as keep us in hyperspace for just under one minute. That should put us far enough away before we decide where to go from there."

_And the times you share_

The inner planets were being consumed by the expanding star as the hyperdrive was powering up. A blast wave of radiation was travelling the speed of light extending just in front of the nova.

_Just don't forget about me, my friend_

Atlantis opened a hyperspace window big enough for the three vessels. They entered just seconds before the blast wave hit them.

_As you fly away…_

The blast wave hit the planet, cutting off Sam's farewell song. Burning fires were extinguished by fierce winds as the atmosphere was ripped off the planet and it was consumed by the nova.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hyperspace ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Turquoise streaks flashed and danced, blue shifted stars were just blurs in the speed of her passage. Atlantis was performing a task that she had not done in millions of years. <em>Atlantis<em> glided through hyperspace, her massive engines firing white behind her, shields protecting fragile buildings and occupants from vacuum. Slightly behind her, two Aurora-class vessels followed. They were kept at the same speed as _Atlantis_ mainly due to the fact that _Atlantis_ opened the hyperspace window for them. Unbeknownst to anyone, the Pegasus Galaxy was far behind them. _Atlantis_ and company traversed the enormous distance between galaxies, millions of lightyears vanishing faster than anyone thought.

_Atlantis_, _Tria_, and _Borealis_ dropped out of hyperspace after a fifty-eight second journey. An automatic braking system slowed the massive city-ship to a halt as Sheppard slowly rotated Atlantis into an 'upright' position. They found themselves in a system with a red-giant star and no habitual planets within visual sensor range.

"McKay? Where are we?" asked Weir as she crossed over to McKay.

"I have no idea." He replied. "Atlantis's sensors can not recognize any of the surrounding stars. I mean, we were only in hyperspace of less than a minute, so it should know where we are."

He quickly checked the sensors again, and blanched. "According to these readings we've travelled over fifty million light years."

"That's impossible. We were only in hyperspace for less than a minute." Said Trelin, as she looked up from her display.

"Well, the explosion must have somehow affected the subspace window created by the hyperdrive." Replied McKay as he sat down in a chair.

"So what do we do now?" Sheppard asked as he exited the transporter from the Chair room.

"Well the long range sensors are picking up a vessel about 500 lightyears from our present location. If they are friendly, they might be willing to provide us with a map of this galaxy."

"So, do you want me to take the _Hyper_ _Jumper_ and see if they are willing?"

"Wait, the _what_? Oh no. We're not calling it that." Rodney stated, literally putting his foot down. He was overruled with Gateship; he would get his way this time.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 minutes later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Hyper Jumper, <em>you are clear to exit the shield<em>.' Trelin said over the radio as Rodney pouted in a corner. "Thank you Control; are you ready to see if this works Talus?" Sheppard asked as he looked over at his co-pilot for the 15 minute flight. The _Hyper Jumper_ cleared the shield and started to power its hyperdrive.

"If it doesn't work, we will be the first to know."

"Be safe." Weir whispered as she watched the _Hyper Jumper_ open a hyperspace window and disappear. Turning, she left the balcony and re-entered the city.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A distant planet ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nom Anor smiled as the report from Yomin Carr came across his villip. The Praetorite Vong had a foot hold in the galaxy. Soon the Outer Rim will know the glory of the Yuuzhan Vong. Nothing could stop the invasion now.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Takeoffs are not as good as Landings (mainly due to the fact that I wanted Sam's song the focus of the takeoff) as you will tell in the next chapter: **Landing**. The farewell song that Sam sung during the takeoff was partly inspired by "I Walk Away" from the Phineas & Ferb movie. Now the true crossover can begin. All of my New Jedi Order books have been read and re-read; dog-eared and bookmarked at all the areas that I want in this story. The main books that I have 'prepared' for this crossover are "Vector Prime", "Dark Tide I: Onslaught", and "Dark Tide II: Ruin". As most people have guessed; this is going to be a long story.


	4. Landing

Utilizing an 'Official' (scale) map of the Star Wars Galaxy, the knowledge that it is 120,000 light-years across and my math skills, I stand by my guesstimations on distances between planets. I actually wrote this one before I even wrote Chapter 3: **Nova**… oops.

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Be safe." Weir whispered as she watched the 'Hyper Jumper' open a hyperspace window and disappear.<em>

* * *

><p>As the Jumper emerged from a layer of sub-space called hyperspace, its sensors immediately detected four vessels in its immediate area. Sheppard activated the cloak, brought up a complicated HUD, and displayed the vessels that the jumper detected. "Lets see… we got 3 vessels with a hammer-head profile and 11 massive engines at the back. They appear to be about 150 meters long and carrying two heavy dual-energy weapons. They seem to be working together with attacking the other vessel. It appears to be about 250 meters long, as well as more streamlined then the other vessels. It also has energy-based weaponry but these are more numerous, but less powerful." As he said this, the fourth vessel had sent up a blistering barrage of green energy that barely influenced the shields of the hammerhead vessels. The hammerheads responded with a barrage of their own, shaking the larger vessel.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Widow<strong>_

**Lancer-class Frigate**

* * *

><p>"It's no use Captain," an Imperial officer said, "The <em>Black Widow<em> was made for anti-starfighter warfare, not ..." he broke off as the bridge shook from a blast, a shot from a CR90's two Taim & Bak H9 dual turbolasers slamming into the side of the _Black Widow_.

Captain Arian Yage clenched her fists in rage. This was supposed to be a simple patrol mission. Instead, it turned into a mission of desperation as three Corellian CR90s ambushed the out-classed _Black Widow_. The CR90s did not even bother to try to contact them; they just opened fire the moment they appeared. The first few shots took the Imperials by surprise, causing damage to the hyperdrive systems knocking the main and the back-up offline. "Open a comm. channel to them. Let us see if we can talk them into ceasing their fire." Yage said. _If this does not work, we are all dead_. She thought to herself. "Attention attacking CR90s. Why are you attacking us? We are no threat to you." The comlink crackles as a heavy voice answers with just eight words. '_You are Imperials. That is all that matters_.' She turned to her crew, her shoulders dropping just as fast as the shields were. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a shout came from Sensors.

"Another contact just appeared ma'am."

* * *

><p>'<em>You are Imperials. That is all that matters<em>.' Sheppard and Talus looked at each other, looks of surprise on both faces. "That's it. I'm intervening in this little spat." Sheppard said as he prepared to lower the cloak.

"Go ahead. I want to see what you can do." Talus replied as Sheppard looked at him. By the look on his face, Talus could see Sheppard was not expecting that response.

Grinning, Sheppard switched the cloak over to the shield, swinging in front of the larger _Black Widow_ as he did so. "Attention, unknown vessels. Stop your attack now; this is your only warning."

* * *

><p>"What do you have Ensign?" Captain Arian Yage asked.<p>

"Ma'am, a small contact just appeared." Yage looked out the bridge window and saw a small ship in front of the _Black Widow_. It was smaller than a snub-fighter, with a cylindrical shape with a small sub-light engine mounted on an outrigger on either side. "We're getting a signal ma'am." '_Attention, unknown vessels. Stop your attack now; this is your only warning_.'

"What do they think they can do?" Yage asked herself softly. Surely, such a small vessel could not harm a larger vessel, but then again look at what happened to the Death Star.

The way the CR90s were moving, it was clear that the enemy was not, in any way, interested in the small gnat in front of their prey. Ignoring the newcomer, they re-orientated their turbolasers onto the _Black Widow_.

* * *

><p>"Well, can't say we didn't warn them." Remarked Sheppard as he watched streaks of deadly energy flash by the <em>Hyper Jumper<em>. Concentrating, he activated the weapon system and fired a single drone at the closest hammerhead vessel. The moment the drone left the Jumper, it immediately latched its guidance system onto the lead vessel. Closing the distance, it completely phased through the CR90's shields and struck the nose of the vessel. The drone, now active, emitted a high-temperature energy field that literally burned through the entire length of the CR90. The drone penetrated the length of the vessel, exiting via an engine mount. It started to swing around for another pass, but the damage it caused on the first pass caused the reactor to go super critical. The CR90 blew its self to pieces, while the drone commenced a strike on a second CR90. This time, when the drone penetrated the shield, most of its energy was gone from the attack on the first CR90. It did manage to slip through but it exploded within seconds. The explosion caused the reactor to breach, causing the entire ship to vaporize. The third CR90 tried to escape but quite literally had its engines cut off by two precision blasts from the Plasma Beam Cannon [PBC] mounted on the bottom of the Jumper.

"Isn't that considered overkill?" asked Talus.

"Overkill is underrated." replied Sheppard with a smile.

* * *

><p>Captain Yage and her entire bridge personnel watched in muted disbelief as the small ship launched a single missile at the larger CR90. Everybody on the bridge of the <em>Black<em> _Widow_ was all thinking the same thing. These people have guts. Disbelief turned to shock when the missile struck the shield and kept going as if it was not even there. Silence reigned on the bridge at the sight of a single, tiny vessel destroying two much larger vessels with a _single_ shot. The third CR90 pulled a hard 180 to get away but the newcomer had refused to let them leave. A pulse of blue energy emitted from the bottom of the vessel and struck the CR90's shield. The shield struggled to stay up, but ultimately collapsed. A second shot sliced the engines right off their mounts, effectively crippling the vessel. Ensign Parck was the first to shake his head and return to his duties. "Captain, the vessel is hailing us."

Captain Yage shook her head to clear it and nodded to him. "Put them on." The comlink crackled as it made a connection to the subspace frequency that the jumper was utilizing to contact them. '_Unknown vessel, this is the Lantean vessel _Hyper Jumper.' "_Hyper Jumper_, this is Captain Arian Yage of the Imperial vessel _Black Widow_. I thank you for your assistance. Without your help, they would have surely destroyed us." '_Well we heard what they said and could not hold back. Attacking a vessel simply because of who they are… there is no honor in that._ _However, we also had an ulterior motive. We need some help. Can we come aboard your vessel?_' Yage looked surprised. What could they possible need help with? "Of course you may. I will personally meet you in the hanger bay." '_Thank you Captain_.' (1)

* * *

><p>A standard Lancer-class frigate had a complement of two shuttles but due to the nature of the <em>Black Widow<em>'s mission, she only carried one now. As the _Hyper Jumper_ cleared the force field holding the atmosphere inside the hanger bay, Arian Yage got her first good look at the vessel that took out three CR90s will hardly any effort. It was a lot smaller than a Lambda-class shuttle. It was not cylindrical, as she had previously thought but rather squat. Overall, it had a total length of only eight meters, making it just a bit shorter than the staple of the Imperial Navy, the TIE/In starfighter or rather, TIE Interceptor. It had an angled front and rear, with two drive-pods which were extended out near the rear of the vessel. Two humans were visible clearly through a massive viewport. It hovered 10 meters away, and then the two drive-pods sank into the main body of the _Hyper Jumper_ making the entire body streamlined. Sinking slowly to the durasteel deck, the vessel was as graceful as she was deadly. A rear hatch opened and two men stepped out.

* * *

><p>"Think that's her?" John Sheppard asked Talus as they walked down the ramp towards a solidly built woman in her early forties with black hair bound tightly in a bun. Two men in a black uniform, carrying some sort of rifle, flanked her. <em>Her bodyguards<em>, John thought. Thankfully, both Sheppard and Talus were wearing an Asuran pistol just in case they needed it. Once they got to within three meters of the party, the bodyguards raised their rifles a bit. The woman raised her hand, and they lowered their guns once more.

"Greetings, welcome aboard the _Black Widow_." She said. "I am Captain Arian Yage. I would like to thank you again for your assistance earlier."

"It was no problem. I am Colonel John Sheppard and this is Talus." Sheppard said saluting.

Yage chuckled softly to herself. The person in front of her was defiantly not a member of the Imperial Navy, and yet he saluted her in exact same way she would. Saluting him back, she said, "Glad to have you on board Colonel. Now, tell me. What can we do for you? You mentioned in your message that you needed help."

"It's not just us that needs help Captain. It is our entire people. You see, we had to abandon our home when our enemy decided the best way to destroy us was to blow up our sun." Yage gasped, instantly thinking of the _Sun Crusher_. "We managed to get off in time but the resulting explosion erased our star charts. Our flagship, _Atlantis_, has limited air and needs to land on an 'M' Class planet. Only thing is, we don't know where any planets are." Sheppard said, gently skirting the truth. There was no need to tell them that the planet that they left was a few galaxies away. McKay was still trying to figure that out.

Yage just nodded. "I can do that, but I must ask that you not land in Imperial Space. If you permit me, I can join you and show you where Imperial Space ends."

Sheppard and Talus looked at each other, instantly communicating without words. Sheppard looked back and said, "Very well. You and one other person can come back with us."

Yage just nodded, went to a nearby computer terminal and loaded a current map of the galaxy onto a datapad. Turning to her second-in-command she said, "You have command. Get the _Black Widow_ repaired then proceed to Bastion. Let Admiral Pallaeon know what happened." He started to respond, but Yage just glared. "That was an order." He nodded his head, turned around and headed back to the bridge. Turning back to Sheppard, she commented, "Normally a captain shouldn't leave her vessel when it is damaged but I don't really care right now."

Laughing, Sheppard replied. "I know what you mean." He gestured to Yage then to the jumper, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>The <em>Hyper Jumper<em> cleared the hanger bay and gently accelerated toward a suitable jump location. Sheppard did not want the wounded _Black_ _Widow_ sucked into the hyperspace window when it formed. Captain Yage looked around at the interior of the _Hyper Jumper_. There were benches at the back on both sides where her guard was currently sitting and an overhead bin above. The cockpit consisted of two seats with a control yoke in front of them. Overall, it was very spartan. "How old is this vessel?" She asked, "I have never seen a vessel as graceful as this one." This was the truth. All Imperial designed vessels were large and menacing, a clear throwback to when the Emperor was in control.

"This one is a prototype. Most jumpers can not enter hyperspace." Sheppard replied. "The hyperdrive and PBC are both relatively new but the _Jumper_ its self is over 10,000 years old."

The face Yage was making was making was priceless. It started as wonder, and then morphed to amazement and finally disbelief. She shook her head. "Forgive me; did you just say this vessel is ten _thousand_ years old?" she asked, if only to confirm what Sheppard said. Talus got up out of his seat next to Sheppard and gestured for her to sit down.

"You might want to sit down for what's coming next." He predicted smiling. He went to the back and sat down across from the guard. Stunned, Yage sat down in the now vacant co-pilot chair.

Looking back at Talus, Sheppard smiled; knowing exactly what Talus wanted him to tell her. He activated the HUD and set a direct course for Atlantis. Just before he activated the hyperdrive he said, "It's not that bad. _Atlantis_ is over 2 _million_ years old."

"Its _how_ old?" Yage said as the hyperspace window opened and the _Hyper Jumper_ left normal space.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later and 500 light years from where they left the <em>Black Widow<em>, the _Hyper Jumper_ dropped out of hyperspace. The system was home to a red giant star with no planets, just their shattered remains from a formation gone wrong. "That was fast. How far away are we?" asked Captain Yage.

Glancing at the readout on the HUD, Sheppard replied, "About 500 light years from where we left; and it looks like I overshot the exit slightly." He said as a shadow drifted over the _Hyper Jumper_.

Yage glanced upwards at the sight of a huge snowflake like construct. "What is that?" She asked just as the radio crackled. '_Glad to see you back in one piece _Hyper Jumper_._' "Glad to be back _Atlantis_," Sheppard replied as he brought the _Hyper Jumper_ around so that Yage could get a good look at _Atlantis_.

As he entered the cockpit, Yage's bodyguard whispered, "Tarkin's Teeth..." While she would normally reprimand him for such an outburst, Yage found herself agreeing with him. Atlantis was huge. A golden dome covered the vessel, distorting the interior. Pointing to the dome, he asked, "What is that dome for?"

"That dome is the shield that is holding the air in so that the inhabitants can breath." Talus replied from behind him. "Can you excuse me? I have to enter a clearance code so that we can pass through the shield." After the guard moved aside, he entered a complex code onto a display beside Yage. Turning to Sheppard, he motioned to the shield. "We can enter now. The clearance code that I just entered altered our shield to match the one protecting _Atlantis_."

"One second. _Atlantis_, this is Sheppard. Where are _Tria_ and _Borealis_? I do not see them any… where… Did you?" '_McKay got the secondary defences running_.' "Of course he did. Can you ask them to show themselves? I do not want to run into them by mistake." '_You make a good point. Stand by one_.'

"Colonel Sheppard, what is going on?" Yage asked.

"We have four other vessels with us; two are docked with _Atlantis_ and two are running under cloak."

"Your people have a working cloaking device? But those create a bubble that hides everything within that bubble."

"Maybe yours do, but ours are a bit different." As he said this, a shimmer appeared directly in front of them. The shimmer revealed itself as a vessel almost three kilometers long. Another one appeared on the other side of _Atlantis_. Yage just sat there stunned. "_Atlantis_, do we have permission to enter the shield?" '_Granted _Hyper Jumper_, but if you pop the bubble, God help you_." "I know, I know. Just to let you know we are two people heavy." Sheppard brought the _Hyper Jumper_ around and passed through the shield.

This time, Yage swore out load. "Emperors Black Bones!" _Atlantis_ wasn't just a starship. It was a city!

Sheppard chucked, "I know what you mean. That was my reaction when I found out that _Atlantis_ was a starship, as well as a city." Lowering the _Hyper Jumper_ down into the top of the central tower, he sent a code that opened the iris-like doors that lead to the main Jumper hanger. Eventually, he brought the _Hyper Jumper_ to a complete stop and lowered the rear hatch. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis.

* * *

><p>Dr. Elizabeth Weir was glad to see the Jumper settling down and the rear hatchway opening. She had been worried when the ships that the long range sensors had detected started disappearing moments after the Jumper arrived. Sheppard and Talus were followed by a lady with her black hair up in a bun and a man who carried the aura of a bodyguard. Extending her hand, she said to the woman, "Welcome to Atlantis. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, current leader of Atlantis."<p>

"Thank you Dr. Weir. I am Captain Arian Yage of the Imperial Navy. Thanks to your people, my vessel was not destroyed when it was attacked." She took the offered hand and shook it.

Weir looked at Sheppard with an upraised eyebrow, silently asking _what did you do?_ He just shrugged and replied, "They were shooting at them with the only reason being that they were Imperials. There was no honor in their actions. But we did achieve our main objective."

"You got a map of the galaxy?"

Taking out the datapad, Yage said, "The map data is on this datapad. I came along to make sure that you do not land in Imperial Space."

"We should head to the chair room. Nel Kylex can take it from there."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis<strong>

**Chair room**

* * *

><p>Kylex was sitting in the control chair as a map of the Corusca Galaxy spun above his head in all the glory of what Alteran holograms could produce. On a section of the galaxy he zoomed in. Stars systems realigned as new data flooded into his head. "This is our current location," McKay said pointing to spot on the map, "and according to our Imperial friend, this is the border of Imperial Space." A jagged line crossed the map dividing it into two sections. Their current location was only 50 light years from the Imperial border, on the Unknown Regions side and about 800 lightyears from Bastion. "From the data that was stored within the datapad, we can rule out all inhabited planets." Seconds after he said that, a majority of planets disappeared leaving a mass of potential 'M' class planets left. "Now does anyone have requests?" Of course planets with water were the first to be highlighted.<p>

"A system with a fairly large asteroid belt will be ideal." Captain Helia's hologram said. She was broadcasting right from the _Tria_. Everyone (except for Yage) knew that for potential repairs to be done, the Energy-Matter converter could be utilized but at the expense of power. Janas had put together a Matter-Energy-Matter (MEM) converter, which would change one type of material into energy and then back into matter. Many of the highlighted planets faded leaving only a handful of planets left.

"My people will need a lot of fertile land to live on, as well as for crops that we can share with Atlantis." Teyla spoke up. Beside her, Halling nodded. The Athosian people were more comfortable in the open. While it was good to get off of Lantea before the sun destroyed it, their people were getting anxious. Again planets disappeared, leaving only 5 planets left.

"This one looks good." Sheppard said, pointing to a planet that was about 6027 light-years away (spin-ward) from a planet known as Sernpidal. Instantly, Kylex zoomed in on the potential planet. Just under twice the size of Earth, it sported a massive ocean in a band that ran the entire circumference of the planet. Islands dotted the world; some were small, while others were about the same size as Australia. A massive land mass covered the northern pole of the world, while a massive ice cap took up the southern pole. Data on the planet and system appeared within the hologram. Rotational speed was clocked at about 48 standard hours, and took .5 standard years to make its journey around the sun, whose light would take about 13 minutes to reach the planet, which was fourth in the system. Gravity was rated at being .95 standard Gs. The planet had a single moon that had an orbit of about twenty-one standard days. The star was a main sequence star (spectral class F) that had a surface temperature of 6200 degrees Kelvin and was a little bigger than Sol in which Earth rotated. A massive asteroid belt covered the outer limits of the system, remnants of planets that never formed. The system's 'official' designation was M-409534, but it would soon be called home by Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>M-409534<strong>

**~ 24 hours later ~**

* * *

><p>"Taking us down," Sheppard said. His voice was slow, as though he was half asleep. There was no change in motion. There would not be, with the inertial dampeners. But on the screen before them, Yage and Weir saw the scene shift, the city pitching up so that the stars were overhead; the great counter thrusters of the drive on the bottom of the city down so that their engines would slow the city. The shield flared opaque for a moment, then compensated. They brushed the top of the atmosphere. From the control room, they could feel the rumble beneath their feet as the massive thrusters fired, all power on full, slowing their re-entry. The vibration increased, the engines straining. Even as big as they were, Atlantis in the grip of gravity possessed incredible inertia.<p>

"Your angle's too shallow." Rodney said. Trails of light tore past the cameras, superheated gasses flaring against the shield. "Sheppard, your angle's too shallow!" Rodney was more emphatic this time. Weir looked over at a display showing their present course. At the angle and speed that they were currently at, Atlantis would skip off the atmosphere like a stone on water.

The corners of Sheppard's mouth twitched, but he didn't respond, fingers twitching on the gel-like interface pads.

"Sheppard?" Rodney said again. "I said the angle is too shallow!"

"I don't think he can hear you," Weir said. Lost in the interface, how could he? And surely he was aware of the city's angle of entry. On the screen before them, the angle was correcting, a little deeper, but without picking up additional speed. He had bled off speed with the shallow angle, not quite enough to skip, but enough to slow them down considerably.

"He is doing remarkable well," commented Talus. "He isn't a full blood Alteran and yet he is doing better then most would." The city shook, but not as bad as before. He could keep his feet easily enough, though most people in the control room were hanging onto the edge of a console. The cameras fogged, vapour streaming past. A high cloud layer perhaps? Possibly. Probably. All systems were green. The ZPMs power level was steady. Even with the amount of heat and pressure on the shield, the power was rock steady.

Thrusters flared again, tilting the city slightly, increasing the drag. The shield pulled more power to compensate. And the city slowed. Ice. The cameras showed ice below, thousands of feet down to the northern polar ice cap. They were wrapping around the world in a high polar sweep, bleeding speed as they went. Suddenly, land. White ice turned to grey tundra as the ice cap ended. Tundra turned to forest, and still they descended. Surely they would be over ocean soon. The planet they chosen had a large ocean ringing the planet with plenty of small islands dotting it. Mountains. Snow peaked mountains. Surely they were too low. Forest again. Endless forests of trees with a few rivers and lakes here and there. If the city landed in a forest instead of on water… Plains. Then… Water. Dark blue water rolling in great waves, low enough to feel a sense of motion. An island reeled by, a chain of them, bright green against blue water.

"Sheppard! Take us down gently. Like a leaf kissing the water."

Sheppard would have to remember that Rodney was a backseat driver. Yes. Never drive with Rodney. The ZPMs' power gauge still read 97%. Less heat meant less power to the shields. The city shivered for a moment, changing pitch again, stardrive down, like a jet putting its flaps down hard as the runway skimmed by beneath it. An island the size of Australia flashed by. Water. Water. It didn't look as close as it was. He was surprised as it slammed down, throwing everyone in the control room to the floor, laptops crashing down on top of them. Atlantis shook, heaved, bouncing in deep water, wallowing, water flooding over the lower third of the shield, then righting and coming to rest on the waves.

"Nice kissing…" McKay stated sarcastically.

"Nice flying rookie." Commented Talus, impressed at Sheppard's first landing.

Beneath the floor the rumble died away, the engines dying. The chair tilted upwards, releasing Sheppard from the city interface. Sheppard opened his eyes. He looked a little groggy, as a man awakened from a deep sleep would. "Well?" he rasped his throat sore and dry.

"Shields are holding. Structural integrity is intact. _Daedalus_ and _Apollo_ are fine. We've got a few minor things blinking, but nothing bad, and ZPMs are at 96%. A few injures in the control room from the landing aside, it looks like we made it." McKay said as he held his bleeding finger like it was a major injury.

"Checking external sensors," Radek said. "Atmosphere mix as we saw before, perfectly sustainable if a little higher in oxygen. Current temperature is at positive twenty degrees centigrade, with a light wind of 5 km/h. Nice weather for a location of eighteen degrees north. We're home."

The shield dropped, letting fresh air waft through the city as exterior doors started to open.

Down in the chair room, Sheppard click on his radio, "I'm going to bed," and promptly fell asleep, while still sitting in the control chair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

(1) Arian Yage is a canon character. She first appears in **'Force Heretic I: Remnant'**, in the Imperial frigate _Widowmaker_. She is a lot mellower then other Imperial officers, too the point that she greets Luke Skywalker like an equal, without assuming that he will manipulate her with the Force.

I will now post my hyperdrive class conversion equivalents. Utilizing data from 'Vector Prime' and distance calculations, I stand by these postings. In 'Vector Prime'; it took Jaina's X-wing seven days to travel from Reecee to Dubrillion, a total distance of 32066.33 light-years. This means that it traveled about 190.87 light-years per hour (I will bump it up to 200 for easier conversions). A Class 2.0 hyperdrive is half as fast, meaning that it has a speed of about one hundred ly/h. The following table is the basis for Atlantis Prime:

Class 2.0 hyperdrive = 100 ly/h

Class 1.5 hyperdrive = 150 ly/h

Class 1.0 hyperdrive = 200 ly/h

Class .75 hyperdrive = 266.66 ly/h

Class .60 hyperdrive = 333.33 ly/h

Class .50 hyperdrive = 400 ly/h

Jumper hyperdrive = 2000 ly/h or Class 0.1

Daedalus-class hyperdrive = fast (31,250 ly/h)

Aurora-class hyperdrive = too fast (250,000 ly/h)

Atlantis-class hyperdrive = way too fast (850,000 ly/h)

All the 'capital-class' hyperdrives are powered by ZPMs (3 in Atlantis' case), and I got the hyperdrive speeds from the Stargate: TNG wiki page. Next up: **Running the belt** Sheppard dodges asteroids, while the _Apollo_ takes Yage home.

One last note: **'Worlds Gate at War'** is going on Hiatus for a while. The stargate/WWII crossover is not my best one, seeing as I don't know WWII that well. I need to do some extensive research on Hitler/Germany, Pacific Fleet, Atlantic Fleet, and the politics behind America. Sorry.


End file.
